Because recreational vehicles are mobile vehicles, the width of the vehicle, and therefore of the interior space, is limited by size restrictions associated with public roads. It is, however, highly desirable to provide additional living and storage space when the vehicle is parked. Accordingly, it is common to include both slide-out rooms and drawers which can be retracted into the interior of the vehicle when the vehicle is traveling, but which can be extended from the interior to provide additional space when the unit is parked for use and when it is desirable to retrieve items from storage.
Typically, slide-out rooms are extended from and retracted through an aperture in one of the side walls of the vehicle using a pair of support rails that telescopically extend and retract through a corresponding pair of channels. The support rails are attached to the slide-out room and the channels are attached to the fixed portion of the vehicle, such that the slide-out room retracts and extends with the retraction and extension of the support rail. The support rails may be driven hydraulically, pneumatically, electrically or using various combinations of these systems. The drive systems can include, for example, a mechanism such as an electric motor driving a pinion gear, cables, chains, one or more hydraulic cylinders or a lead screw.
These systems, therefore, are mechanically very complicated, and can be difficult and expensive to repair. In addition, these systems are typically fairly heavy, adding significantly to the weight of the vehicle to which they were assembled, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the vehicle, and limiting the ability of the vehicle to maneuver in rough terrain.